Des légendes du monde entier racontée par Hongrie!
by Crazy mystery
Summary: Maman Hongrie va vous racontez quelques histoires qui m'ont étaient rapporter des quatre vents qui voyagent à travers ce monde. Premier conte "du roi qui était menteur et le menteur qui devint roi ". Je suis pour l'instant au K mais je je ne sais pas si je vais le rester….. Enfin je l'espère! Sous-entendu de DenNor Chapitre 4: Canada.
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens ! Alors enfaite j'ai relue l'un de mes comptes d'enfant et j'ai eu cette idée !

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, et la légende du roi qui était menteur et le menteur qui devint roi appartient aux Islandais.

Pairing : sous-entendu de DenNor.

* * *

- Bon alors je vais vous racontez l'histoire du roi qui était menteur et le menteur qui devint roi ça vous va bande sale gamin ?

- Ouais le titre à l'air nul Elizabetta…

- Vous n'aviez qu'à vous mettre d'accords compris Gilbert ? Bon alors….

Il était une fois dans un certain royaume, il y avait une fois un roi qui était un fieffé menteur. Il mentait tant et tant qu'il ne savait pas trop lui-même s'il disait la vérité ou pas. Et c'est pourquoi, à tous moments, ses conseillers devaient lui tâter le nez. Car, dans ce pays, quand on disait un mensonge, le devenait tout mou.

« Votre majesté, Sire Mathias, disaient chaque fois les conseillers, vous avez de nouveau votre glorieux nez royal mou comme une pomme de terre bouillie ! »

- Ah ah ah il porte mon nom ! Argh ! Lucas ar-rê-te !

- Merci pour cette magnifique intervention Mathias, bon je reprends.

« Vous insinuez sans doute que je mens », grommelait le roi.

« à Dieu ne plaise, Votre Sublime Grâce, nous voulons seulement dire, d'après l'état de votre appendice royal et nasal, que vos paroles ne reflètent pas exactement la vérité ! »

C'est ainsi que se défendaient les conseillers et le roi riait à gorge déployée.

Or sachez que le roi avait un fils, un fils délicieux! Il était tout tavelé, à croire qu'il avait regardé le soleil au travers d'une passoire sèche comme un vieux champignon. La merveille de merveilles, si vous m'en voulez croire ! Et voici ce que le roi imagina ! Le roi donc décida qu'il donnerai son fils unique Emil à l'homme qui lui conterait un si énorme, si éhonté mensonge que le roi, lui-même serait contraint de lui dire :

« Tu mens ! »

Immédiatement, pour publier la cocasse nouvelle, il envoya des messagers aux quatre coins du monde.

Elle parvint aux oreilles d'un pauvre jeune homme du nom de Kaoru, en terre Chinoise. Celui-ci, avec l'aide de Dieu, se mit en route vers le royaume du mensonge. Quand il arriva au pied du trône, le l'accueillit en ces termes :

« Hé bien, mon gaillard, tu te crois donc capable de me débiter un mensonge si colossal qu'il me sera impossible de te croire ? Tu me sembles, un peu jeune, mon ami ! Je mens moi-même comme je respire, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver un mensonge si énorme qu'il ne puisse, en aucune sorte, être pris pour vérité. Enfin, puisque tu le veux, débite-moi tes mensonges , mais si tu ne m'amènes pas à dire que tu mens, il t'en coûtera la tête ! »

Kaoru s'approcha de la fenêtre et sa mit à parler :

« Je regarde et je vois, Roi Mathias, que tu as un beau troupeau, ça, c'est bien vrai. Mais si tu votais le troupeau de mon frère ! Il a tellement de vaches que, quand vient la sécheresse et qu'il n'ya plus d'eau dans les rivières, il donne leur lait pour faire tourner la roue des moulins de tout le pays… »

« Et patati, et patata, ricana le roi le roi Mathias avant de se faire étrangler par son mari la reine Lucas. C'est au roi. C'est au roi que tu racontes ça ! Cela peut bien être vrai. J'ai moi-même un chou si énorme...»

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Notre chou est si gros que, aux grands jours de fêtes, tout le village danse à l'abri d'une de ses feuilles… »

« Pourquoi pas, s'écria le roi en riant. J'ai moi-même, un pied de haricot gigantesque. Dans les batailles, il nous sert comme écouvillon pour les plus gros canons… »

Mais le jeune homme fit la moue :

« Tu me la bailles belle avec ton haricot ! Tu n'as pas vu le mien, Roi Mathias ! Un beau jour, les gousses étaient pleines et je résolus de faire la cueillette. Je me mis au travail et me voilà grimpé jusqu'aux cieux. Mais les nuages étaient si durs, que je m'y suis fait une bosse au front ! Tu peux tâter, Roi Mathias, tu verras que c'est la vérité du bon Dieu ! »

Le roi tâta la bosse et répondit :

« Et patati et patata ! Tout ça, je le connais ! ça peut parfaitement être vrai, que tu aies une bosse au front. »

« Mon histoire n'est pas finie, Roi Mathias, continua Kaoru. Quand je fus parvenu au sommet, je m'avisai que je n'avais pas de panier où mettre mes haricots. à ce moment, je sentis, sous ma chemise, une puce qui me mordait. Je la tuai d'un coup de mon sabot et je pris sa peau. De cette peau, je fis neuf sacs et encore sept pourpoints de cuir. J'emplis mes sacs de haricots et entrepris de redescendre. Mais, entre-temps, était arrivé l'automne et les feuilles avaient séché et étaient tombées. Crois-moi si tu veux, je pris mon vol et il me fallut dix jours pour arriver. Et je tombai si fort, la tête la première, que je m'enfonçai jusqu'au cou dans un rocher. Alors, que faire, Je sortis mon couteau de ma poche, je me coupai la tête et l'envoyai chez les voisin demander de l'aide. Mais, venu on ne sait d'où, arriva le renard. Il prit ma tête entre ses dents et s'enfuit dans la forêt. J'en fus si furieux, Sire, que, rocher ou pas, je me sortis du trou, poursuivis ce brigand et de rage lui tranchai un bout de la queue. Et sais-tu bien, Roi Mathias ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sous la queue ? »

« Bah ! Et comment le saurais-je ? » Demanda le roi.

« Il y avait, répondit Kaoru en riant aux larmes, il y avait écrit que ton père était valet d'écurie chez mon père ! »

« Tu mens comme un arracheur de dents, maudit menteur ! » hurla le roi.

Kaoru sauta de joie :

« J'ai gagné, Roi Mathias ! Prépare les noces ! Et si tu veux savoir si c'était vrai ou non, tâte mon nez ! »

Et vous croyez que le roi lui a tâté le nez ? Pas du tout ! Et si c'était vrai !...

Et voilà comment le jeune menteur est finalement devenu roi !

T'as était soft cette fois, grand frère France est triste.

Non. Je tiens juste à ma vie, tu connais Lucas…

* * *

Promis la prochaine fois c'est le HongIce!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les gens !

Second chapitre de cet fanfiction, et cette fois si c'est le SuFin qui y passe !

Merci pour ta review Sacaly Amroma , en fait le HongIce c'est dans quelques chapitres je me suis trompée de fichier !Mais ta review me fait très plaisir !

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, et le conte de la petite princesse de la prairie appartient au norvégien.

* * *

Racontes en une autre Elizabetta, ou vient faire un avec moi ! Kolkolkol.

Yes, just one !

Yes ! Just a second, qu'est-ce que tu fais la Peter ?

Ok une autre vous avez gagné, alors…. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de la petite princesse de la prairie.

Il était une fois un roi qui avait douze fils. Un beau jour, il décida de les envoyer de par le monde pour se choisir un ou une fiancé. Il leur dit :

« Mais attention, celles que vous ramènerez, je veux qu'ils ou elles soient capables de filer, tisser et coudre une chemise en l'espace d'une nui ! »

Et voici les frères qui se mettent en route, mais le plus jeune Berwald – qu'ils appelaient Balourd – personne ne voulu s'en embarrasser , ils se moquèrent de lui :

« Qui serait assez fou pour chercher une fiancée à un sot de ton espèce ! Kesesesesesesese. »

Le malheureux prince Berwald, s'éloigna, s'assit au coin d'une prairie et se mit à pleurer. Près de lui poussait une touffe de pâquerette et de leurs feuilles sortit une toute petite personne, bien adorné, toute blanche et toute mignonne, si menu qu'on la voyait à peine.

« Ne t'afflige pas, prince Berwald, je vais te conduire à notre prince de la prairie, le prince Tino. Peut-être pourra-t-il te venir en aide. »

Le prince la suivit et il aperçut bientôt, dans l'herbe, un petit fauteuil fait d'une coquille de noix toute dorée. Y siégeait une petite personne bien adornée, tout blanc et tout mignon et beau à ravir….

-Elizabetta, tu baves..

- Quoi ? Euh… Merci Ludwig. Alors je reprends.

Il demanda au jeune homme quel était le motif de son chagrin, et du coup, le réconforta :

« Ne crains rien ! D'ici demain matin, je te confectionnerai une chemise que tout le monde t'enviera. »

Sitôt di, sitôt fait ! En vérité, la chemise était aux mesures du minuscule prince Tino, mais le roi, quand à Berwald, la lui eut portée, s'en contenta. Il ordonna à son fils :

« Va chercher ton petit prince de la prairie pour célébrer les noces. »

Donc, le prince Berwald s'en fut retrouver le minuscule petit prince et voulu le prendre en croupe. Mais le prince voulut partir dans son propre carrosse il prit place dans une cuillère d'argent que traînaient deux souris blanches et ces souris blanches avaient des harnais d'or. Mais quand il fallut passer le pont au-dessus du ruisseau, le cheval de Bal... erm Berwald henni, les souris prirent peur et précipitèrent dans le courant le prince miniature. Berwald, désespéré, voyait déjà son fiancé perdu quand le Génie des Eaux aux énormes sourcils surgit de la rivière et lui tendit son petit prince bien-aimé. Mais quel prodige ! Ce n'étai plus un miniature, il était comme les autres jeunes hommes, sauf qu'il les dépassait tous en beauté. Le vieux roi ne pouvait pas en détacher ses regards et, tout de suite, il donna son trône au prince Berwald. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ?

Les autres princes lui avaient ramené des espèce de commères : c'était une honte d'en parler. Barbouillées, embroussaillées, des noiraudes, des laiderons, de véritables sorcières.

Elles se collaient à leurs futurs comme mouches engluées, si bien qu'ils s'enfuirent et qu'on n'entendit jamais plus parler.

Fin

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut !

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu un compromis… je devais poster mercredi et jeudi mais bon….

Sacaly Amroma, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta review, alors pour répondre à ta question, oui les contes que je poste existent tous sans exception, j'ai une quarantaine de livre de conte donc si on en connaît pas quelques-uns ce n'est pas grave ! J'avais un peu peur pour la précédente car un petit cousin a regarder ce conte hier sur une cassette de père castor( alala le bon vieux temps, ce que l'on peut se sentir vieille et oui j'ai encore des cassettes !), donc je pensais que certaines personnes avaient déjà dû entendre parler de ce conte.

* * *

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et le conte de Mette la bergerette, et le prince d'Angleterre appartient aux danois !

Pairing : FrUk

* * *

-Veeeee, Elizabeta on peut avoir une histoire ?

- Oui Feliciano pourquoi pas !

- Avec mon petit thuthur à l'intérieur, s'il te plait pour grand frère France !

- I'm not your fucking rosbif !

- D'accords , alors, je vais vous racontez aujourd'hui l'histoire de Francis le berger, et le Prince d'Angleterre.

Il était une fois un petit berger qui se nommait Francis. Il menait ses agneaux par les montagnes et les vallées. Il était pauvre comme une souris maigre mais se montrait toujours allègre. Tout le long du jour, elle chantait joyeusement. Or il advint que, sur la terre d'Angleterre, vivait un beau prince du nom d'Arthur. Et Arthur vint à penser qu'il lui fallait partir de par le monde pour trouver homme. Mais pas n'importe quel prince. Son aimé devait être beau comme un astre, d'une noble famille, avoir le cœur aimant et, surtout, être modeste, travailleur et sincère. Voilà le fiancé que voulait le prince ! Allez le trouver ! Rude travail ! Des princes, de par le monde, il y en a de toutes sortes, mais un en tous points accompli, jamais on ne le vit. Quoi qu'il en soit, Arthur enfourcha son cheval, traversa l'eau et le voilà tout à sa quête.

Il va le prince, tout en chevauchant

Et sur son chemin rencontrant

Petit Francis,

Le Berger,

Et ses agneaux, ses agneaux blancs.

Le petit berger était vêtue de haillons, mais avait mis sur sa tête une couronne de fleurs.

Le prince Arthur en eut pitié : « Que Dieu te garde, petit Francis, tu as un bien triste destin ! »

« Vaine ritournelle,

La vie est belle !

Beau prince, quand je t'épouserai,

Comme louis d'or, je brillerai ! »

« Cela n'arrivera jamais, mon petit sot, répondit le prince en riant ! »

« Cela, pour sûr, arrivera et qui vivra, bien le verra », répondit en riant le petit Francis.

L e prince Arthur chevaucha plus loin et arriva dans un riche royaume. Là vivait un prince, le plus beau du monde. Il faisait si bien le modeste, que le prince lui-même se laissa prendre à ses doux propos et demanda sa main au roi son père. Mais il le pria de venir, avant les noces, lui rendre visite sur sa terre d'Angleterre. Et voilà le prince en grand équipage, avec sa nombreuse suite, qui se rend chez son prince.

Va le prince, en grand arroi

Et, sur son chemin, il voit

Petit Francis,

Le berger,

Poussant ses agneaux devant soi.

Le prince toisa le petit berger et lui demanda : « Que Dieu te garde, petit Francis, quelles nouvelles du prince d'Angleterre ? »

« Quelles nouvelles ? Bonnes nouvelles ! Son cher fiancé il attend, répondit le petit Francis. Mais prend garde, mon bel homme sur le seuil du prince est une pierre enchantée. Quand on y pose le pied, elle crie bien fort celui qu'on est ! »

« Qu'est-ce que genre cela me fait, pensa le prince. Je suis genre belle comme le jour et modeste comme genre une simple violette. Je n'ai rien à craindre ! »

Mais à peine avait-il posé le pied sur le seuil du palais du prince, qu'une voix se fit entendre :

« Va-t'en, prince, retourne chez toi ! Ta modestie n'est que mensonge. Ce que tu es, je le vois bien : capricieux, sot et fainéant ! »

Arthur entendant cela, barricada sa porte et le prince dut s'en retourner avec sa courte honte. Alors le prince se prépara à repartir de par le monde en quête d'un fiancé.

Il va, le prince Arthur, tout en chevauchant

Et sur son chemin rencontrant

Petit Francis,

Le Berger,

Et ses agneaux, ses agneaux blancs.

Il gardait ses agneaux, tout vêtue de haillons et couronné de fleurs. Arthur en eut pitié :

« Dieu te garde, petit Francis, que de misère ! »

Mais le petit berger rit de bon cœur :

« Beau prince, quand je t'épouserai,

Riches atours d'or revêtirai ! »

« Cela n'arrivera jamais, mon petit sot ! » répondit le prince en riant

« Cela, pour sûr, arrivera et qui vivra, bien le verra ! »

Et ils se séparèrent. Et le prince chevaucha plus loin, et encore plus loin. Sur son chemin, on lui parla d'un prince qui était beau comme le jour et plus diligent qu'une abeille. On ne l'avait jamais rien vu faire de ses propres mains, mais chacun se vantait de son habileté. Le prince d'Angleterre lui-même s'y laissa prendre et pria le roi de lui accorder la main du prince. Mais, à lui aussi il demanda de venir avant les noces, en terre d'Angleterre, lui rendre visite.

Et voilà le prince qui se rend chez son Arthur. Mille serviteurs et servantes ne suffisaient pas à accomplir ses volontés. Il ne pouvait, seul, attacher sa chaussure.

Va la princesse, en grand arroi,

Et sur son chemin , elle voit

Petit Francis,

Le berger,

Le prince appela le petit berger :

« Que dieu te garde, petit Francis ! Attache-moi ma chaussure ! Et quelles sont les nouvelles du prince d'Angleterre ? »

« Quelles nouvelles ? Bonnes nouvelles ! Son cher fiancé il attend, répondit le petit Francis. Mais prend garde, gentil homme ! Sur le seuil du prince est une pierre enchantée. Quand on y pose le pied, elle crie bien fort celui qu'on est ! »

« Que me fait une stupido pierre, pensa le prince ! Tous ses bastardo le savent, tous le disent : je suis beau comme le jour, et diligent comme l'abeille ! Je n'ai au monde, ma pareille. Chigiiii ! »

Et quand il arriva au palais, il posa sans crainte le pied sur la pierre magique. Mais s'éleva un petit air qui ne fut pas de son goût : « Ta diligence n'est que mensonge. Ce que tu es , je le vois bien capricieux, sot et fainéant ! »

Et le prince , bon gré, malgré , dut s'en retourner, pleurant de honte, chez le roi son père.

Il ne restait au prince qu'à repartir de par le monde, en quête d'un fiancé. Il allait, chevauchant, tristement chantonnant. Et voici, devant lui, le petit Francis, le gentil berger et son troupeau d'agnelets.

Arthur eut pitié de lui : « Dieu te garde, petit Francis ! Je vois que tu mènes dure vie ! »

Mais le petit berger sauta comme un cabri :

« Vaine ritournelle,

La vie est belle !

Beau prince, quand je t'épouserai,

Vermeil enfant te donnerai ! »

« Mon cher petit sot, combien de fois faut-il le dire cela , jamais, n'arrivera ! » répondit le prince en riant.

« Cela, pour sûr, arrivera et qui vivra, bien le verra ! » chantonna le petit Francis de sa petite voix moqueuse.

Et ils se séparèrent. Il passa bien du temps avant que le prince ne trouvât fiancé à son goût. Ce prince-là, comme il mentait ! Il mentait comme on respire mais chacun à l'envi célébrait sa franchise ! Le prince d'Angleterre, lui-même, s'en laissa abuser. Il l'invita à lui rendre visite en terre d'Angleterre. Le prince, sur son chemin, rencontra le petit Francis qui le mit en garde. Mais dites la vérité à un menteur et il croit que c'est un mensonge. Et à peine avait-il posé le pied sur le seuil qu'une voix retentit :

« écoute-moi, prince, mon enfant : voici le mensonge s'en venant ! Vois ton prince, mais vois-le bien comme les autres, quoi qu'il tente, menteur, sot et fainéant ! »

Le prince était désespéré. Des princes de par le monde, il y en a de toutes sortes, mais un en tout point accompli, jamais personne ne le vit ! Mais un beau jour, il apprit que bien loin aux confins de l'Orient, vivait un prince, beau comme le plus beau rêve, bon comme le bon pain et écoutez bien, modeste, diligent et sincère ! A la seconde même, le prince Arthur se mit en route. Et voilà qu'il rencontre, Francis, le berger ! Vêtu de ses haillons, il gardait ses blancs agneaux. Le prince eut pitié de lui, grand-pitié ! Mais Francis lui fit un beau sourire en disant :

« Tu le verras bientôt, que tu m'épouseras ! »

Arthur pensa, encore une foi, qu'il ne prendrait pas un petit miséreux et continua sa route vers le fabuleux fiancé. Il était plus beau qu'on ne saurait dire et le prince, plein de joie, le pria de venir en terre d'Angleterre lui rendre visite. Et bien vite, le prince, à la tête d'un somptueux cortège, se mit en route.

Va le prince, en grand arroi,

Et, sur son chemin, il voit

Petit Francis,

Le berger,

Menant ses agneaux devant soit.

Du haut de sa monture, il jeta au pauvre : « Dieu te garde, petit Francis, quelles nouvelles du prince d'Angleterre ? »

« Quelles nouvelles ? Bonnes nouvelles ! Son cher fiancé il attend. Mais , mon beau prince, tu ferais mieux de t'en retourner chez toi. Sur le seuil du prince est une pierre enchantée. Quand on y pose le pied, elle crie bien fort celui que l'on est ! »

Cela effraya le prince qui n'avait pas la conscience bien nette. Il réfléchit, puis proposa à Francis de se rendre à sa place au palais, revêtu de ses riches habits. Il pensait :

« Un petit garçon si gentil ! La pierre ne pourra dire du mal de lui ! »

Francis accepta avec joie. A peine eut-il posé le pied sur le seuil, qu'une voix retentit :

« Il faut hâter le mariage, jamais tu ne trouveras plus sage ! Prince tu feras ton malheur, si tu ne m'obéis sur l'heure ! »

Le prince Arthur se réjouit fort en entendant cela ! Il déposa un baiser sur le front du prince et lui promit de revenir bientôt le demander à son père. Et, pour qu'il ne l'oubliât point, il mit dans ses cheveux un diadème d'or.

Le petit Francis retourna bien vite auprès de ses agneaux et y retrouva le prince étranger. Il lui rendit ses riches habits, reprit ses pauvres haillons mais le diadème d'or fin, il le garda caché.

Quelques jours après, le prince d'Angleterre se mit en route pour rejoindre son fiancé.

Sur son chemin, il rencontre encore le gentil berger : « Que Dieu, petit Francis, t'ait en sa sainte garde ! Tu es toujours aussi misérable, mon pauvre petit ! »

Mais le rire de Francis s'éleva :

« Vaine ritournelle,

La vie est belle !

Quand je serais prince

Il faudra que misère me laisse ! »

« Petit sot, cher petit sot, jamais cela n'arrivera ! » répondit le prince en riant.

« Cela, pour sûr, arrivera ! Et qui vivra, tôt le verra ! »

Et, comme il secouait la tête, le diadème d'or fin tinte dans ses cheveux. Et alors, le prince Arthur se rendit compte que le fiancé beau, bon et sincère, c'était le petit Francis.

Et l'on célébra des noces dont tout le monde parle encore.

Et le prince lointain ? Il attend toujours son prince.

Fin

* * *

Aussi, si vous souhaiter voir apparaître des couples d'Hetalia auquel je n'aurais pas penser ( sauf le USUK!) vous pouvez me les proposer, même des Ocs d'Hetalia, par contre là si ils n'apparaissent pas dans une fanfiction faudra me les décrire, sinon ils risquent pas d'apparaître et vraiment n'hésiter pas !

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour les gens !

Aujourd'hui on parle de Canada ! J'espère que vous savez qui c'est et que vous ne l'avez pas oublié. Ah et au passage Matthieu se dit Matthew en japonais , je l'ai appris car un gars que je connais se fait appeler comme ça en cour de japonais, du coup… Quel est le vrai nom de Canada ?

* * *

Sacaly Amroma je te remercie pour ta review, alors en réalité la nation inconnue et bien c'est une nation inconnue, je ne trouvais aucune nation pouvant lui correspondre. Je pense exactement la même chose du USUK, je n'arrive pas à les voir ensemble mais bon bref, merci beaucoup pour suivre ce recueil d'histoire.

* * *

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. La petite fille dans la lune appartient à la Sibérie.

Pairing : Je ne sais pas si on peut dire PruCan… Après dans mon esprit complètement lubrique….

* * *

- Mon awesome moi veut une histoire avec Mattew à l'intérieur !

- Qui est Matthew ?

- C'est Matthieu et non Matthew, ne retenez pas le nom que le rosbif lui a donné, mon pauvre petit Canada.

- Matthew est très bien froggie !

- Le Canada a genre un représentant ? Depuis quand ? En fait c'est genre quoi le Canada ?

- Alors une histoire sur ton ami imaginaire d'accord Gilbert, mais ne m'interromps pas compris ?

- Ja ! Mon AWESOME moi a comprit !

- …. Alors ce sera l'histoire du petit garçon dans la lune.

Quand la lune est pleine, on voit sur elle un jeune garçon. Vous pouvez le voir. Ses cheveux lui tombe aux épaules, il est tout souriant et nous lance de doux regards. Vous le voyez ?

- Nein Elizabeta je vois rien.

- Gilbert ne commence pas..

Non, vous ne voyez rien ? Et maintenant ?

- Ja ! Je le vois !

- ….. Bon je reprends.

Ah ! Vous le voyez enfin ! Alors écoutez son histoire !

Il y avait une fois un petit garçon. Et le pauvre n'avait ni père, ni mère, ni grand-père, ni grand mère. Il était seul au monde ! Tout seul, le malheureux ! Un riche marchand l'avait pris chez lui. Mais cet homme n'avait pas de bon cœur ! Pas du tout ! Il était avare et méchant, il ne savait que donner des ordres au pauvre petit et le faire travailler. Et sa femme ne valait pas mieux ! Malheureux enfant ! Il n'avait même pas assez de temps pour dormir !

Un jour d'hiver, la marchande envoya le garçonnet chercher de l'eau. A la source près de la rivière, la glace était si épaisse que le pauvre enfant dut, dans une neige profonde, aller jusqu'à pierre fendre. Le garçonnet fit un trou dans la glace, y plongea son seau qu'elle emplit d'eau et pris le chemin du retour. Arrivé près de la maison, il buta contre une pierre et toute son eau se répandit. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait rentrer sans une seule goutte d'eau et il ne se sentait pas la force de retourner jusqu'à l'étang. Juste à ce moment, le clair soleil baissait à l'horizon. Le garçonnet le supplia :

« Soleil, soleil ardent, prends-moi avec toi dans les cieux azur si je reste sur la terre, je mourrai de peine ! »

Mais le soleil en entendant ces mots, se cacha derrière la colline et ce fut la nuit.

Alors parut la nuit dans le ciel la lune d'argent et le jeune homme renouvela sa prière

« Lune, lune argentée, prends-moi avec toi dans les cieux azur si je reste sur la terre, je mourrai de peine ! »

La lune entendit son appel, descendit sur la terre, et à l'instant se changea en un beau jeune homme, tout vêtu d'argent, qui dit au jeune homme :

« Suspends-toi à mon Awesome chevelure d'argent et je t'emporterai dans les cieux. »

Mais, à ce moment, apparut un jeune homme, en habits d'or fin :

« Viens avec moi, jeune homme, c'est moi que tu as appelé le premier ! Da ? »

Mais le garçonnet répondit :

« Hélas, soleil d'or, soleil magnifique, quand je t'ai appelé, tu ne m'as pas écoutée ! Je veux monter au ciel avec la lune argentée ! »

Et, depuis ce jour, quand la lune est à son plein, on y voit le petit garçon qui s'y promène.

Vous le voyez, sur la lune, juste dans ce coin ?

Regardez-le !

Fin.

Bravo mon AWESOME moi trouve que c'était pas mal !

Mon pauvre petit Matthieu, le rosbif t'aurait donc fait tout cela ?

C'est qu'une histoire bloody hell !

J'ai bien aimé….

T'es qui ?

Canada…

* * *

Review ?


End file.
